


Rain

by shuralove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, F/F, Getting Together, Kissing in the Rain, Laughter, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuralove/pseuds/shuralove
Summary: An afternoon doesn't go quite according to plan
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Rain

The phone buzzed next to Blythe, rousing her from a pleasant reverie involving Hannibal and Will, and she tapped her password to read the incoming text. The screen displayed only one word.

“Ready?”  
Smiling to herself, she typed her reply. “Have been for a fucking hour. Just about sleeping here 🙄This better be worth it.”  
“Be at the front door in 10. I’ll toot and just come out.”  
“I’m already out 😎”  
“Ha fucking ha. You’re so funny.”  
“Why thank you *takes a bow* 🙃”  
“Oh god. I’ve created a monster 🙄I’m leaving now.”

Pocketing her phone safely in her jeans, Blythe slipped from her bed and stood in front of her mirror. Her fingers went to her hair in a self-conscious gesture. “Perhaps I should have left it down,” she muttered to herself. She leant in closer to the mirror. “I definitely should have put some make up on.”

Any further negative criticisms of her reflection were curtailed by the familiar toot of the car. With a last scoot of perfume, Blythe grabbed a jacket, her bag and went to meet her girlfriend.

They had met at the local florist, when Blythe had popped in looking for something different for a friend’s birthday. Shane, as her name tagged had introduced her as, had been such a help; professional and knowledgeable but equally, friendly and courteous. No question had been too much trouble to answer and the two women had spent a pleasant half an hour discussing possible options. By the time the bill was settled, Blythe was smitten. She tried not to stare, but really, Shane had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She sported a cute pixie hair cut that framed her open and friendly face perfectly, her dark blue jeans encased long and slender legs that ended in a very shapely arse and she wore a tight striped shirt with rolled up sleeves. To just below her elbows.

Shane couldn’t have known, but that was Blythe’s kryptonite. The whole package was utterly irresistible.

Shane accompanied her to the door as they said farewell. Blythe turned to the florist, thanking her for all her help and adding (she prayed it was in a casual tone) that she hoped Shane would be the person who would be in the shop when she returned the following week to collect the bouquet. The shy smile that graced Shane’s face at the compliment allowed hope to begin to swell in Blythe’s heart. She nodded in the affirmative and Blythe stretched out her hand to clasp Shane’s warmly. She left with a casual “See you then” and a gaze that was a shade too lingering to be merely friendly.

Blythe found herself the following week, outside the florist with her heart racing ever so slightly. She placed her hand on the handle and with a steadying breath, she pushed the door open, a ringing bell announcing her arrival.

The shop front was empty.

She approached the desk, glancing around to see if the woman who had been in her thoughts for the entire week was about. When she did appear, from behind a rather large plotted plant, Blythe could not stop a huge smile from spreading across her face. Shane smiled warmly at Blythe in greeting and beckoned her to follow her to the shop work station. Blythe followed appreciatively, Shane’s undulating derrière a pleasing sight. The bouquet was indeed splendid, exactly as Shane had described. They made comfortable small talk, neither woman in a hurry to curtail this tête-à-tête. The sound of a bell interrupted their conversation and Shane reluctantly made her excuses to go and talk with this prospective customer.

Blythe waited momentarily, but she could see that Shane was now engaged in a professional conversation. She caught Shane’s eyes over the gentleman’s shoulders and, lifting an arm in farewell, she smiled wistfully and left. Blythe got as far as her car, in fact inside her car, with the key in the engine before she seemed to breathe, great gulps of steadying air filling her lungs. She sat, hands on the steering wheel, eyes ahead staring sightlessly.

Whattodo? Whattodo? Whattodo ? Whattodo? Whattodo? Whattodo? Whattodo?

The words echoed around her head like some kind of mantra. Louder and louder they sounded until she shook her head and slammed her hand on the wheel. Laughter bubbled up inside her. Of course, there was only one thing to do. She grabbed her handbag and rummaged for a bit of paper and a pen. Surely she had one scrap of something? At the very bottom of her bag was an old parking ticket. Perfect. She scribbled her phone number on the back before dashing out of the car. Practically sprinting, Blythe made her way back to the florist. She pushed the door open once more and made her way to where Shane still stood in conversation. She excused herself to both and smiling at Shane, told her she forgot to give her something important. She pushed the paper into her hands, grinned at both people and left, as quickly as she had arrived. One phone call later on that day was the beginning of something beautiful.

Now, here they were two years later. Still together, still in love – more in fact. Still making each other laugh and tremble in lust equally.

Blythe skipped down her stairs, happy to be spending an entire Saturday afternoon with her love. Usually, Shane was busy of a Saturday at work and Blythe used the time to potter round the house; reading, baking, chatting online with friends or some other relaxing pursuit. Evenings were theirs and nothing bar an emergency encroached on that precious time.

Blythe gave herself one cursory glance in the hallway mirror, picked up her keys from the table and left. Walking down the path, she glanced skyward; noticing a few greyish looking clouds on the horizon which looked like they might threaten to mar what had been a perfect summer’s morning. Blythe could hear the strains of Muse’s latest album as she approached the car. A bubble of joy fizzed up inside her soul and escaped her throat in the form of a huge laugh.

Today was going to be a good day.

Shane opened the door from inside with “Your carriage awaits madam.”

Blythe could see mirrored on Shane’s face the joy she herself was feeling. She got in the car and planted a noisy kiss on her mouth. “Why thank you. How gallant of you.”

They both burst out laughing and Blythe settled back in her seat, comfortable and more than a little curious as to Shane’s plans.

“Sooooo,” Blythe began. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Have a little patience” sang Shane, earning her playful slap to the arm. She looked at Blythe grinning “Oooow. That fucking hurt.”

“Good.” Blythe sat composed and serene. “Well I’ll just have to guess. You’re taking me shopping.”

Shane shook her head.

“Oh happy days, we’re visiting your mum and dad.”

Shane snorted. “As if.”

“Just tell me. I’ll just spend the journey pouting if you don’t.” Blythe turned her face to look out her window.

“Hmmm I don’t mind that” murmured Shane. “As long as I get to kiss you, I’m good with that.”

“No tell. No kissing. And definitely no touching. Of any kind. Or watching. Or….”

“I’m taking you on a fucking picnic. Happy? I just thought it would be something a bit different.”

Shane glanced out of the corner of her eye. She could see Blythe turning to look at her.

“Awww that’s a lovely idea Shane.” She covered Shane’s hand on the gear stick with her own and leant over to kiss your cheek. “I have the best girlfriend.” Blythe sighed contentedly.

The car continued on its happy journey; the couple inside enjoying a mixture of relaxed chat, occasional silences and mad sing alongs to Muse. It soon took a detour from the main road and onto a smaller lane that led to a large country park. They slowed down as the car made its way up a grand avenue of trees. Blythe looked around her.

“Ah this is gorgeous Shane. How did you find this?”

“We used to come here when I was wee. There’s a play park and a zoo and years back some awesome wooden boats that you could climb on but they’re long gone now. I’ve always wanted to bring you here and show it to you.

“Well I’m glad. You’re so getting some tonight by the way.”

Shane whooped with delight. “My evil plan has worked. Mwahahahaha.”

The car park was fairly busy and the girls could see a few families dotted about. Some were sat at picnic benches, some were playing rounders and others were walking their dogs. There was a really relaxed and friendly atmosphere.

“Right then Jamie. Whatcha got?”

“Um. Who the fuck is Jamie?” asked Shane.

Blythe rolled her eyes. “Oh come on Shane.” She snorted. “Jamie Oliver?”

“Oh right. No pressure or anything then.”

Shane instructed Blythe to take the picnic rug from the boot of the car and find a suitable place for eating. As Blythe set off, Shane fetched the basket from the boot, confident she had put together all of Blythe’s favourite foods. She scanned the park, spotting Blythe’s checked shirt easily, although, the mad jumping and waving of hands helped as well. Shane smiled fondly at the woman she loved with all her heart and, not for the first time, gave a silent prayer of thanks that Blythe had chosen Thistle Do Nicely for that bouquet.  
Blythe sat waiting for her and patted the blanket when Shane approached.

“Right. Sit your sexy arse down. I’m starving. Let’s see whatcha got.”

With a bit of a flourish, Shane lifted the cover of the basket, revealing an assortment of delicious looking foods.

“Okay. First off we have some crusty bread. There’s some butter, different cheeses, there’s cheddar and camembert, tomatoes, thinly sliced roast beef and not forgetting the bacon if you’d rather have that."

Blythe’s eyes widened as each new food was produced from the basket.

“There’s fruit. I’ve got strawberries, melon balls – I know how much you love your balls – and grapes. There’s a couple of slices of raspberry and white chocolate cheesecake if you’ve room later. But they’re in the cool box for now. And, to make it proper special, I even got sparkly grape juice.” There was a small laugh from Blythe. ”Don’t say I’m not good to you.”

Shane sat back on her haunches, watching Blythe, who even before Shane had finished talking had risen to her feet, closed the gap between them at sat down at her side.

“I love you.”

The simple statement was uttered without fanfare or laughter, but said quietly and sincerely. Blythe lifted her hand to caress Shane’s cheek and leant forward, pressing their mouths together. The kiss was languid and deep, laced with familiarity and passion. They parted with a happy sigh.

“Shall we then?”

Blythe nodded her agreement and began to butter her bread. They chatted as they ate; of everyday things, of family, of work and other inconsequential matters. The food was delicious but the company was even better. They stopped now and again to share a kiss and take a photo or two.  
It was a simply perfect moment; one they both would remember and talk about fondly.

Once the food was eaten, both women were reluctant to leave the magical cocoon they had created. Blythe turned to Shane, smiling broadly, “I’ve the perfect solution. Give me the keys.”

Shane fished them from her pocket and chucked them in Blythe’s direction. They quickly packed up their picnic and Blythe took the basket back to the car with her. When she returned, something under her arm, she leant down to take Shane’s hand. “Let’s go sit at that tree there.” She indicated a large elm tree further down the park. They made their way, holding hands, and chatting amiably.

“Right I’m going to sit at the tree and Shane, you lie in my lap. I’m going to read to you. Time for me to spoil you.”

They got comfortable and Blythe began to read from a collection of Stephen King short stories she had just borrowed from the library. Blythe stroked Shane’s hair absentmindedly as she read, relaxing both of them. They spent a lazy hour like this; reading, kissing, entwined.

The first raindrop fell on the book page. Blythe frowned and looked around her. The afternoon had grown steadily greyer and darker, and now Blythe and Shane were the only people left in the park.

“Shane,” whispered Blythe, “open your eyes; it’s starting to rain darling.” She gently nudged her shoulder. “Shane” she repeated. “Come on.”

“Mmmm” came the sleepy reply. “What’s that you’re saying?”

“It’s blinking raining Shane.” laughed Blythe. “We’re the only ones left here. All he sensible people have scarpered. Come on, we need to get back to the car.”

At that, it seemed as if the heavens opened and the rain began to pour. Shane couldn’t move quickly enough and was on her feet in seconds.

“Oh my god Blythe, what will we do.”

“You’re going to have to shout Shane, I can’t actually hear you over the sound “Blythe lifted her face to the sky and shouted “of the fucking rain.”

She darted from her place of shelter, spread her arms wide and danced around in circles with the most gleeful expression on her face. She looked completely beautiful to Shane.  
“Oh it’s glorious.” She turned to Shane. “Come and join me love. Dance with me.”

Unable to resist her, Shane darted from under the tree and grabbed Blythe, taking hold of her hands. They twirled about and Blythe began to sing Singing in the Rain. The words were cut off when Blythe threaded her fingers through Shane’s soaking hair and pulled her close for a passionate kiss. “You’re so fucking sexy. God.” The words were almost a growl in Shane’s ear. They kissed and kissed, the rain a blessing from above on their love. It cleansed them, making them both feel wonderfully alive. Blythe pushed Shane up against the tree trunk, still plundering her mouth with possessive kisses. Shane’s hands went to cup her girlfriend’s arse and she took a moment to catch her breath. Foreheads touching, they looked at each other, panting with slow smiles growing in their faces.

“God, Blythe, you look so good all wet.”

“Take off your shirt Shane. Go on, I want to see you.” There was an urgency in Blythe’s voice that went straight to Shane’s groin. “Go on, there’s no one here.” She leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Let me see your tits.”

“Fuck Blythe. I dunno if I can…”

She was cut off by an insistent Blythe. “You can. You’re all wet and I want to suck on your perfectly delectable nipples. Don’t you want that darling? Feel the rain on your skin as I lick and suck. I know you do.”

“Fuck you’re filthy darling. I love it.”

Blythe pushed the wet hair from her face and watched Shane as she began to unbutton her shirt. The rain continued its unrelenting downpour and the two women were soaked to the skin. The shirt was discarded onto the grass. Shane stood in a bra that was now transparent. “Beautiful. Just beautiful. And the bra darling.”

Shane held Blythe’s love in her eyes and without glancing away, she unclasped the bra and let it flutter to join her shirt on the grass.

“Oh yes darling. Yes. Look at you. Perfect.”

Blythe bent her head to Shane’s nipples and licked one, then another. Shane’s hand fluttered down to Blythe’s head, holding her head in place. “Don’t stop darling. Suck them. Please.”

Blythe continued, indulging Shane and her wants. She toyed and played with only her nipples, all her stimulation and attention focused on those two sensitive buds. She happened to glance upwards and she wished she could capture the moment forever in a photo. The rain was falling heavily still and Shane’s head was lifted, water sluicing down over her dark hair, her face and her nude, pale skin to run in inviting rivulets. She wanted to trace every one with her tongue.

“Give me your leg darling. Gonna…fuck” Whatever was to be said was lost on a wave of pure unadulterated pleasure” yes. Use your teeth. Oooh shit, yes. Like that. Fuck. Your leg darling. Now”

Blythe jammed her thigh between Shane’s legs and the combined stimulation of her mouth and her leg ensured that Shane collapsed whimpering against Blythe in a wonderfully satisfying climax.

Blythe pressed her lips softly against her girlfriend’s cheek. “You’re amazing darling. Amazing. So so sexy.” She felt Shane smile against her shoulder and hugged her even closer.

“How are we going to get me home?” They both giggled. “I’m wet and kinda nude.”

“Mmmm indeed you are. I’m trying to stop leering at you Shane, but I just want to devour your nipples all over again.” Shane covered her nipples with her hands and laughed, “You stay away from my nipples for now woman.”

Blythe pouted prettily and bent to retrieve Shane’s shirt and bra. “Wrap your shirt around you and we’ll dry off with the picnic blanket when we get to the car.” She chucked the wet clothing at Shane and they set off to the car.

The rain was unrelenting still; the park now silent and so very lush.The dried themselves as best they could, knowing that they would pop into a hot shower the second they got through the front door. They set off for home, looking forward to continuing what they had started.

Blythe’s phone rang. She checked who was calling and answered with a cheery, ”Hi mum. No sorry I haven’t answered. Shane took me for a picnic and I left my phone in the car. Yes it’s raining here as well mum. No I wouldn’t have said it was a waste of an afternoon." Shane snorted at that reply and Blythe had to cover the receiver to swallow her laughter. “Look mum, we’re almost home. I’ll call you later. Bye. Love you too.”

They parked the car; Shane wrapped now in the blanket to preserve her modestly, and they made their way up the path to their home. The door closed on them, an evening full of possibilities and pleasure lying ahead.


End file.
